


Nothing shines, quite as bright

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has never been good at accepting compliments. It’s just not something that comes easily to him and it’s not something he’s used to hearing either. But now that him and Cas have this…thing going, he’s been on the receiving end of a lot more compliments recently. Like right now - they’re laying in their bed in the bunker and Dean’s reading a book he found in the library earlier that day when Cas casually says, “You have beautiful eyes, Dean.” He says it like most people discuss the weather and this time Dean’s just glad that they’re alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing shines, quite as bright

Dean has never been good at accepting compliments. It’s just not something that comes easily to him and it’s not something he’s used to hearing either. But now that him and Cas have this… _thing_  going, he’s been on the receiving end of a lot more compliments recently. Like right now - they’re laying in their bed in the bunker and Dean’s reading a book he found in the library earlier that day when Cas casually says, “You have beautiful eyes, Dean.” He says it like most people discuss the weather and this time Dean’s just glad that they’re alone.

The hunter blinks at Cas and sputters for a moment before managing to get out an marginally panicked sounding, “What?”

"I said," Cas continues and speaks slowly as if Dean is being particularly dense today and he can’t deal with it any longer, "You… have… beautiful… eyes." Dean rolls over so his back is facing Cas and hides his blush with the book he’d been reading as he mumbles, “Yeah, well… look who’s talking, man.”

"Dean," Cas uses his warning tone as he wraps himself around his hunter’s back and kisses the back of Dean’s neck. "I have lived for a very, very long time. I spent thousands of years watching over earth with my garrison and I can say with absolute certainty that your eyes are special. Many people have blue eyes however I have only seen one person with eyes like yours. And that would be you."

"You…" Dean laughs a little and shakes his head, glad that Cas can’t see how much he’s blushing, "Cas, your eyes aren’t  _just_  blue. They change colors throughout the day. All on the blue spectrum but they’re never the same color…” He takes Cas’ hand in his and twines their fingers together, “When you wake up they’re blue like those pictures you see of the ocean in the tropics. They’re alear, bright and so startlingly blue, sometimes it looks like your eyes are photoshopped.” Dean smiles as he feels Cas pressing his grin into the hunter’s shoulder, “And when you’re tired they’re a blue-gray color, kind of like the blue on that shirt you’re always trying to get me to wear.” The angel hums, “Yes, the blue plaid one.” Dean brings their hands up to his mouth and kisses the back of Cas’ as he nods, “Mhmm. And when you’re excited your eyes are almost navy. Sometimes when you look at me they look like they’re baby blue…” he turns over so he’s facing Cas in the bed and smiles, “Don’t know what that color means yet but I’m working on it.”

He is pleasantly surprised to see Cas blushing as he continues, “And right now? They’re like an… they’re almost an aqua color, like the color of a djinn’s eyes, which usually means that you’re embarrassed. But I think my favorite color…” Dean rests a hand on Cas’ forehead and brushes the loose hairs away, “Is when you’re happy. They’re like… it’s almost like your eyes glow. Kind of like when you used to go all badass archangel to protect Kev except instead of yellow, they’re bright blue…”

"I had no idea you were such a romantic, Dean," Cas mumbles as he turns his head and kisses the inside of Dean’s wrist, blushing a lovely shade of red. The hunter smiles and leans down to kiss his angel squarely on the lips, satisfied by his revenge for weeks of embarrassing Dean in front of his brother, "Only for you, baby." 

"Only for me?" Cas whispers as he kisses Dean back and it’s meant to sound teasing, like he knows that the other man means it but the look on his face betrays him (hesitant with a definite fear of rejection, like he’s terrified Dean will change his mind in the next ten seconds).

If the reverence in his own voice surprises him, Dean doesn’t show it - he pulls far enough away so that Cas can see his face and smiles, "Yeah, Cas… only for you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was born out of a conversation with a friend. it's not my best but I needed to get it out there, lol. read it on tumblr, [here](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/55828683807/dean-has-never-been-good-at-accepting-compliments).


End file.
